The Cocopah Alcoholism Program will serve an on-Reservation population of 350 Cocopahs and an off-Reservation population of 80 Cocopahs and 50 migratory Indian farm workers in the Somerton - Yuma area. Of the on reservation population 97 persons (not including family members) or at least 50% of the total population aged 18 and over, have been positively indentified as having drinking problems. The program proposes to significantly reduce the usage of alcohol, the incidence of alcohol-related illnesses, alcohol related offenses, and alcohol related accidents. Additionally, the program will lessen the amount of alcohol abuse in the youth and family problems associated with alcohol. Community education about alcohol and alcohol abuse will be expanded, as well as, AA groups. Al-Anon and Al-Ateen groups will be established. Through individual treatment plans developed by the staff counselors, the program plans to rehabiliate the alcoholic and alcohol abuser to become a full contributor to Cocopah community life. Full use will be made of vocational rehabilitation and group and individual counseling, along with the total moral and physical support and encouragement of a halfway house center as individually called for. The ultimate goals of this proposal are the implementations of a program to benefit the health, education and welfare of the Cocopah Tribe in regards to alcoholism and alcohol abuse; alleviation of the "drunken Indian" image; and promote and encourage Indians to rise to a level of social acceptability, family and community responsibility and vocational adaptability.